This Era
by rhea1816
Summary: This isn't a continuation of the Harry Potter series but focuses rather on their children. Hysteria, nostalgia, sadness, darkness a thriller as the journey continues. Well, Grace Weasley certainly has a future to knock her out cold. New to the glorious castle of Hogwarts, she settles down quite fast but darling, you haven't even felt the cold touch of reality yet.


1st August.

 ** _For cherry,_**

 **Who always believed in the unbelievable. Your spirit reminds me much of our dear old Luna's. When I see her display the acts of courage and keep up a smile on her face without a trace a struggle, I'm easily deceived into believing it's you instead of her.**

 **The reason I completely surrender to you is fairly simple-**

 **I've seen you break down before by earth shattering forces and yet you get up.** ** _Every single time._**

 **NOTE-** This isn't a continuation of the Harry Potter series but focuses rather on their children. If you do me the honor of continuing to read, find yourself unnerving a new world, which captures a glimpse of the legendary series. While this book greets you with new characters, personalities, places and memories, it will forever keep the previous series in its heart and let its warmth seep through every part of it.

The credit of all previous characters and the history from which this book originates goes wholeheartedly to the absolutely stunning at heart, JK ROWLING.

As said before, new character will be introduced. A few events of the past have been altered and will be brought to your notice before you start reading the novel.

Fall in love with the characters; grow attachments with people and places from the book, which are way too far unhealthy for you, feel the pain and feel the love. Repair your soul and fix each piece one by one. Cry with me during tragic times and laugh as unknown and forbidden love grows. Feel the rush of content and happiness when friendship blooms and simple acts make your day. Fall into the book and become them.

Yours,

Rhea.

Starting off-

The magical war of Hogwarts has ended and Harry Potter, the boy who lived has proven that good always wins over the evil. The castle of Hogwarts is in ruins and the golden trio- Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley have sworn to try their best, along with others to reunite the castle with its former glory.

 **Note-**

· The names of the children of characters in the harry potter series have been altered according to what pleases me and is relevant to how the story builds. If this act troubles you, I apologies but it must be done.

· Harry and Ginny have two children (instead of three) namely, Albus Severus Potter (which remains unchanged) and Era potter

· Hermione and Ron too have two children- Grace and Fred.

· Era is a year younger than Grace, Fred and Albus who are all fourteen when they start their journey at Hogwarts (since it took their parents and others some time to restore Hogwarts to its previous form from all the destruction.)

· Luna originally has two sons but in this book, it's a daughter and a son thought their names remain the same Larcon (their son) and Lysander (their daughter even thought it's a guys name).

· Many of you may wonder while reading the book about how the characters would cope up with their studies since technically, the repairing of Hogward's took years and the students could only enroll when they were fourteen so it would have to be their fourth year. Well, apart from a meetings held up every Sunday for each individual who was a which or a wizard since they were eleven, they (the Hogward's staff) also combined the basics of the first three years with (most of which they covered in the meetings mentioned above) the complex stuff coming in the forth year.

 **CHAPTER 1- From the ruins.**

 **FLASHBACK**

" Do you think it'd ever be the same again?" Ronald Weasley asked standing in what once used to be the great hall.

Silence greeted him as it so often had in the years when the war had prevailed. People surrounded him. They always had but their silence to his questions made him think otherwise. There were moments of joy, Lord knew there were. Moments when all he saw was the rest of his family and the smiles on their faces. He saw them dance with their eyes closed and though they were physically present, their minds travelled to places unknown to reality where everything was perfect. After the war, everyone relied on their own utopian world to save them. But then, there were dark times, times when there were flashes. Flashes filled with blood, too many memories on repeat, hurt, regret, disappointment in his own self and then the worst- breakdown. That's when the hope was lost. Time, place, people, sanity. Nothing mattered.

Then came the angel. The ever-sweet angel. Dear Hermione. Who, like him had broken down but who unlike him was still pure. And she stood for him, fought for him and helped him. He drank the nectar she gave him and he fought the most powerful being- his demons. Breakdown then fighting. Sadness, then overcoming it. It was almost like it never ended. But then it did. The days became a little bit brighter though the sun shone the same and the nightmares were a little gentler with a new savior in them. Their children. A son and a daughter, twins. Fred and Grace. In the memory of Fred and through Grace. Hermione choose the names, of course.

" No. It'll never be the same again. Even if it could, I don't think I'd have it any other way." Said Harry potter as the sunlight came through the broken windows making a halo around his head. Many may say, he actually did have a halo. And harry himself believed so. Defeating Voldemort, marrying Ginny, having little A. and their daughter, Era and now fixing up Hogwarts.

" Let's start then, shall we?" Hermione asked, a small smile tugging at her lips.

" We shall, we shall. Let the ceremony…"

 **PRESENT DAY**

Grace pov.

" And she's going to come out and say, 'Let the ceremony begin!' She never dies you know, professor McGonagall. She hasn't aged a day and her skills just improve. It's marvelous, honestly. That's what dad says." Albus Severus potter said to Grace and Fred.

 _Tap. Tap._

Albus turned to look up at the care taker- .

"Another Potter! Splendid! I'm sure you can convey the message to professor McGonagall yourself. In line everyone! You're going to be sorted. Now, follow me." Filch, the caretaker rudely spoke and a few stepped back in fear but everyone followed him nonetheless when the grand doors of the great hall opened.

" Bloody hell! This is the fucking awesome!" Fred said looking around the great hall, which earns a scowl form me.

" What? You know dad swears a lot." Fred retorted back.

Fred defending himself for swearing was honestly going to start playing on repeat in my head if he says it one more time.

" Its not the swearing that I mind Fred, it's your ability to swear within a meter of our head mistress. Just because I'm your sister doesn't mean you're dragging me down too. It's the first year for Salazar's sake Fred." I said looking him dead serious in the eye with an even tone, hopefully indicating that I meant business.

" How many times, dear sister Grace, do I have to tell you to _not_ say the name 'Salazar'?"

" It shall be used as many times as it takes to make you stop doing things that highly miff me." I say and held my head up high and smirk.

" Miff? What the hell is miff? I swear if your vocabulary grows one more inch in size I'll have to hex you into oblivion or mom and dad just might start picking favorites."

I look at him then. I know he put it out as a joke but it hurts. His insecurity shines through his jokes. If they really were to pick favorites Fred, it wouldn't ever be me. I'm a bit too difficult for their liking. No, not a chance. I thought so but overtly, I just smiled.

As we waited for professor McGonagall, who as the tale went was always the one, who sorted out the first years even though she was the headmistress and had better things to do, I looked around. Might as well note the visual of everything I've read in the left editions of Hogwarts; A history. As soon as my head turned to take it all in, I knew it was a mistake. Damn it! I knew. People or rather students stared curiously back at me. Dear fellow students, do you think a museum built itself around me without me knowing? If so, please, do care to inform me or stop freaking staring. I avoided their eyes, not because I was a shy one, hell no! but because I knew the whispers would follow. The golden trio, the brightest witch, A Weasley. I had an identity and reputation within minutes of entering this castle. I taste bitter. My dislike would've been obvious even to a blind person. It had been mere minutes and I was tired of hearing shushed whispers as I walked by. The past was my parents. The present is _mine_. I should first be known by Grace, by _my_ true self and _my_ motives, intentions, ideas, talents and knowledge. Not my mothers and fathers. This didn't mean I didn't love them or not appreciate and value their valor and strength. I just wanted to fight for being known as me instead of Hermione and Ronald's daughter and earning myself a spot. I held pride in the fact that I was my parent's daughter, I really did but I didn't want to be tagged or known by somebody else's name, no matter whose.

It must be worse for Albus, I thought. I turned around to look at him. He reeled in the attention, a smug look on his face. I looked away.

" Ignore them. Just a short while more."

Calm. That was my first sense or perception of the girl who just spoke to me. She was the polar opposite. At least in her appearance. I looked at blonde bags and blue eyes and the girl stared back at my golden brown hair and chocolate eyes just as curiously.

" I'm sorry, you are?" I asked with my tone deferential, a small smile and a tiny crease between my brows.

" Lysander."

On point. Her answer was on point. No courtesies were being carried by her word but instead by her tone. Her answer would be bunt. Always. Honest and blunt. Even if it hurt anyone, she wouldn't change her way of speech, I was sure of this. 'I like her'. This though turned and twisted in my mind and I accepted it with open arms.

" Pleasure. I'm Grace."

" I know."

" How?"

" Whispers."

Did I even have to ask?

" On the tra-" on the train. I'm sure she meant to say that as to explain where she had heard the whispers but professors McGonagall's voice cuts her out as it demands my brother to step forward and I divert my attention to him.

" Fred Weasley!"

Aah! There she was! Professor McGonagall. She looks much the same as always compared to the cards Fred keeps collecting that came with the chocolate frog.

" Don't just look at me. Go!" I half-whisper to Fred who had just managed to shuffle a few steps forward and then turned around to look at me. His face, a flushed red and with his red hair and red face, he looked so much like dad in an instant that I almost wanted to go back home. Back to dad's made up stories and him always throwing around compliments and me and dad dancing to an up beet song while mom and Fred cheered. Almost.

" Fred Weasley!" McGonagall called rather loudly now as I watched my brother walks up to the dirty, tattered hat- the sorting hat, which sat almost proudly on the stool. Why is it so dirty?

 _It ancient and has survived Lord knows how many wars, Grace. Do you really expect it to me shining and brand new, now?_

The sorting hat (inside Fred's head which he later reveals to Grace) _\- Honestly now. Another Weasley. It just goes on and on. Care. Much care for your sister. Willingness to stand up. A bit of a joker but that's not surprising when we look who you're named after. It'll be the same of course._

" GRYFINDOR!"

Cheers. More like shouts but welcoming any way. The claps and the grin and…oh! The proud grin on Fred's face. I smiled.

" Lysander Lovegood."

I turned to look at her. Even with the uncertainty that lingered, her sangfroid still remained. Is there anything that frazzles her? I watched as she walked up to the stool and sat. The questions lingered in my mind as to which house she'd be sorted into.

" GRYFFINDOR!"

I take a few steps back in surprise. I sure didn't see that coming.

Students get sorted surprisingly fast and I stand with the few remaining to be sorted.

" Grace Weasley."

My stomach turns. Ouch.

The sorting hat- _I knew you'd be a tough one. Just like your mother. But you don't know all the truth behind that now, do you? I thought as much. So where do I put you? The everlasting conflict that will forever more go on in your head- Gryffindor or Slytherin. Oh dear! I can't wait for your future to unravel itself! There we go now, Slytherin or Gryffindor, Slytherin or Gry-_

 _"_ GRYFFINDOR!"

I walk over to the table with the limited people sitting on it as smiles greet me. Albus is saying something and I stare at his mouth but my thoughts reel around what the sorting hat said. All the truth behind what? And the conflict in my head between Gryffindor and Slytherin? I don't know what you saw in my head while poking around, dear Mr. sorting hat but if you asked me, slytherin didn't stand a chance. I clear my head as mom taught me how I should when I needed to focus on something else and merely push these thoughts aside for later reevaluation. Always the savior, mom!

" Pass me the apples, sister." Fred sayings while smiling as two dimples pop out from beside it. I laugh at how feminine they are.

" Sure thing brother. Here you go. Fresh apples to fill you up and that would cost you only a -"

" Kiss. I'll tuck you in Grace. I know you still see monsters under your bed but don't worry, I'm here now."

I snort. Monsters and afraid can never translate together in a sentence for me. Don't you know that Fred? Though I say " Oh dear Fred! How sweet you are." Cue an eye roll.

Dinner wrapped up well with small talk and right now a prefect is leading us up to our dormitories. I'd act surprised and fascinated at the moving staircase and famous paintings on the wall if I hadn't seen them a million times before when mom and dad brought Fred and me over while they were still fixing up the castle. But unlike the staircase and paintings, I've never seen the dorms before. As dad said, I'd need a little bit of curiosity left for when I really came to the school as a student. Reckon he was right. As I stare at the red and yellow common room with furniture, which still looked new, I wonder how mom and dad felt when they came up here. Where they instantly at home or did they miss their parents like I miss them?

" Up to your left, Miss Weasley."

I turn around to see a lean guy with jet-black hair and hazel eyes smiling at me. My eyes wander down to the batch on his chest that reads 'prefect'. I look around only to realize everyone has left by now to go check out their rooms. Perfect.

" Aye aye prefect!" I smile back.

" Most people here wouldn't understand a muggle phrase like that but I guess being a mudblood does have its advantages."

My eyes noticeably widen and I'm pretty sure my mouth hangs open.

" I'm sorry, I just never thought I'd meet someone who said it so…openly."

" I don't think my blood is something to be ashamed of. It's actually great you know. I can camouflage into both worlds with ease."

" That's nice to hear, prefect. My mom was teased for being a mudblood back in her school days and if she heard you say what you just did, you'd probably be on the floor with your cheeks wet with kisses."

He laughs and I smile because his laugh reminds me of chocolate. It's rich.

" Its just Mason by the way."

" Then its just Grace."

" Pleasure."

" Well, I should get going now but I'll se- shoot! I forgot my scarf down at the great hall. I'll go get it, no worries."

" Do you need company?"

" I'm sure you have your duties so go ahead, its no big deal really."

" Careful."

" Do I look like I wont be?"

" Absolutely."

I almost bent over laughing at that. Yes, it made me laugh that hard. I remember how I'd get in trouble at home every time for not being careful enough. Bunk being careful with delicate objects, I can't remember one time that I came home from somewhere out and mom wasn't already ready with a list of chores to do and a weeks worth of being grounded.

" Well, you know me well then, Mason. See you later."

Mason and I parted as he left to go and check if the first year guys were doing all right while I moved towards the common room door.

" Where are you going?"

I turn around to locate the speaker though I already knew whom that'd be. That voice was definitely something.

" Lysander, hi! I forgot my scarf in the great hall; I'm just going to grab it. Weren't you in the room?"

" I was but I wanted to come to the common room and further analyze it."

" Ok. Well, I'll see you in five."

" I'll accompany you."

" I'll be fine, really."

" I know, I just want to."

" I know I look clumsy but I swear tha-"

" I'll come."

I looked at her, a bit skeptical as to why she wanted to accompany me with such surety.

" Ok. As you say." I said at last.

We walked through the common room door while trying not fall face first as we got down the barely existent stairs which only had room enough for our toes. Yes, Hogwarts wasn't as perfect as mom described it yet.

" I did it again didn't I?" Lysander asked from beside me.

" Did what?" I look at Lysander.

" I sounded bossy while telling you I wanted to accompany you. I know because you seemed skeptical about it."

" Oh! I'm just a lazy person in general who'd rather go lay in bed than accompany someone down to the great hall so your insistence just kind of surprised me."

" That doesn't answer my question."

Smart girl. She'd rather hear the truth than flattery or face avoidance.

" Well, yeah. A tiny bit." I confess.

" Glad you said that. I need to know my flaws to improve."

" Glad to help, Ly."

" I like the name."

" Well, everything of mine _is_ likeable." I turn and give her a one sided smirk as I put on my narcissist front. She chuckles.

" No wonder I dig you then." I laugh at her usage of the nineties hippie word.

" Well, you aren't half as bad either."

" Let's make it official then?"

" Of course."

" I hereby declare that Grace Weasley and Lysander Lovegood dig each other. Very, _very_ much"

We reach the great hall and I walk towards where I was previously seated. I look around but behold! The damn scarf is nowhere in site. No, no. Please no, not that scarf. _How very typical of me._ Leave behind something precious, come to find it and return back empty handed.

" Grace?" Ly asks, probably sensing my distress.

" It's missing."

" The scarf?"

" No Ly, can't you see? The damned scarf is around my neck! Isn't it absolutely fucking stunning? Damn Ly! My mom gave it to me and it's the first day and it's gone like someone just did a freaking whoosh- whoosh with their wand and its gone!"

" Whoa! Someone sure isn't like what their name suggests."

I turn around to see a certain blonde with his hair lying casually on his forehead as if perfected without trying and his features, all aristocratic and sharp while his lips hosted a smirk, which if you'd ask me, I'd bet it was ever present. Now, who could he be?

" And you must be Malfoy." I reply.

" Of course you'd know! Your Mrs. Know-it-all's daughter after all." Malfoy smirked. What's new?

Going to our parents now, Malfoy?

" I'm a pure blood." I said. There. What are you going to tax me about now? My shoulders were tensed and I was pretty sure I was squinting. How many times had I hexed this certain blonde's father in my head while recalling the details of my moms school life here in Hogward's? How many times did you say, Mr. Brain? Absolutely correct, Mr. Brain! I did hex his father a gazillion times in my head. 10 points to Mr. Brain.

Mom was teased and disrespected by a 'Draco Malfoy'? Well, I'll show you how that turns out. I know my shoulders are tense and that my eyes never leave his, looking for signs of mockery, which, I assumed, were yet to come. I know I'm wrong. It was his father and not him who was an insufferable jerk and that I shouldn't judge him or form an opinion about him because of his fathers not so charming behaviour but then again, the apple never falls too far from the tree, right? Proven just right now by my usage a muggle quote. Just like my mother. I smirked.

" Never disagreed." He responds.

" Then why are you here?"

" Poking into others business much, Weasley?"

Well, at least his comebacks weren't lame. Your on, Malfoy.

" Let me rephrase that. Why did you find it _so_ necessary to make a comment about how inappropriate my name is when regarded with my speech, which obviously contains abusive language? Until of course, you were just _dying_ to get a chance to talk to me." Insert smirk.

One all, Malfoy. One all.

" I was going to call it dibs, you know? Kind of was planning on going somewhere near the lines 'Let the past be forgotten' but hey! Comebacks work just as fine. See you in class, Weasley." The blonde returned the smirk.

" Sounds like your wish of talking to me was fulfilled then, Mr. blonde. See you in class."

I salute him as an act of sarcasm and grab Lysander who was on the verge of hysteria and walk out of the great hall and take the sharp right to the staircase. All thoughts of the scarf now forgotten.

" You can laugh, you know." I tell Lysander who clearly is doing everything she can to stop the laughs, which I bet, would wake the residents of the paintings near us.

She still bites her lips and stuffs her mouth and tries to get a grip over herself. I think she manages it by the time I'm changed into my nightclothes and am settling in on my bed. Now, if you for a moment assumed that that was a two minute time span and were about to congratulate Ly on her ability to get a grip over herself so fast, I kindly request you to swallow that thanks back and give it to me instead for my comebacks earlier today evening. Know why? Because I have the world longest night routine. That's why. I'd list and describe how my routine goes about but I'm pretty sure you'll grow an intense dislike for night creams by the time I'm on the third item.

I walk towards my bed, which is situated, to the extreme left of the room near the window. Anything near a big window with the sunlight streaming in in the mornings and you hit this really soft place near the end of my tummy that would have me swooning. I lie down on my bed and turn over and over in my bed till I find the right spot and then settle down. I raise my head a bit and look around to see the three other girls in my dorm room asleep while Ly is still changing in the bathroom. I lower my head down to the pillow and sigh. I hope Ly isn't long. I doubt I'll be able to sleep without wishing someone a goodnight. As this thought occupies my head, my thought directly themselves without my permission, might I add, to a topic, which I know they know is a rather sensitive one. My parents. Boarding the Hogward's express and saying that seemingly harmless 'cheerio' was the easiest part, I realize. I was surrounded with people the whole ride and even after entering Hogward's. But now, now is the hard part. When I'm alone. I close my eyes reluctantly and relish the feeling of what I know is to come.

 _I stand on the kitchen counter, barely able to entrap my excitement from radiating out in waves which results in an high pitched voice like a chorus of delirium that leaves my vocal chords and resonates in my head as I start running and cover the barely existent breadth and take the leap and then float. A great guffaw escapes me as I watch my mom direct her magic towards me to keep me levitating and up in the air. Even as I float, I keep watching her as she stares right back while Fred cribs somewhere in the background, demanding he be levitated too. It was always a pleasure watching my mom do magic. It came to her like it was a part of her engrained so deep within her that you wouldn't be able to separate them. They were one entity and contingent on each other. Even with the limited knowledge I had of the world and the intensity of magic, I knew she was a powerful witch. And she proved me right over and over again as I grew up._

I open my eyes and stare at nothing in particular, still lost in the swirl of old memories. I miss her. I miss her hugs and I miss her lectures. I miss her watching me with an expression of impatience as I take my time to carefully open the present she bought me while ensuring that the hastily wrapped gift wrapper doesn't have a single tear in it so that I can store it under the mattress of my bed so that some years later, when I go through them, I remember this moment and her look of impatience. I miss her teaching me how to fix dad's glasses with a simple 'oculus reparo'. I miss _her_.

I hope you're there dad, to lift me up when I fall over the demolished place and destructed roads, which the war left behind. I hope you're there to apply healing potions on my arm at night even now as you were when I played with the crumbs of the hard and sharp bricks, which were the ruminants of the war, which surrounded our house even when you had warned me of the consequences if playing with those wounding bricks. I miss you _dad._

There's no denying I miss my parents but I know I'll settle in soon and maybe someday I'll consider Hogward's as my home instead of my school. Sure, my first day was pretty something. I'm obviously keeping Ly close and maybe if Malfoy prevents his comebacks from getting lame, I'm pretty sure I'll manage just fine in this castle that so many people worked to build back up from the ruins. I have to admit, Malfoy did surprise me. I kind of expected his acerbic wit to come up with snarky comments but I'm not complaining about what I got instead.

I hear the bathroom door open and then close quietly. I turn to see Ly walking out. I look at her and fix her with my gaze until she turn around and looks at me.

" Bon nuit." I whisper goodnight in French to Ly as I always have since I was a kid while I simultaneously wish my parents and Fred a goodnight inside my head.

She comes over and bends down beside my four poster and supports herself in a position with her knees resting on the floor

" Buenas notches." She replies back in Spanish. I smile.

" I prefer French." My stubborn instinct kicks in silently praying she gives in and responds back in French like I've been used to hearing all my life.

" Then, Bon nuit." She says and smiles, them gets up and heads over to her bed.

Before she lies down, I straighten up a bit on my bed as say, " Actually Ly?"

" Yeah?" she turns and looks at me.

" Spanish works fine." I Smile and lie back down without waiting to see her reaction.

 _Treat me right, castle. Build me up like you were built up from the ruins._

 _Bon buit._ I whisper one last time before I let sweet sleep over take me.


End file.
